Blue and Green Does Mix
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: BillyKat story! Please as always R&R...Good or Bad doesnt matter!


Disclaimers: I don't own the Power Rangers.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first Billy/Kat fan fic. So please be gentle with me. It will also involve my other fave couple Tommy and Kimberly. Hope you all like it.  
  
Background info: This is set around when Kim would of lefted to go to Florida but she didn't. Kat became a Ranger and her color was Green. And a big announcement will be made too.  
  
Title: Blue and Green Does Mix! Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG  
  
Kimberly and Kat walked thru the park just talking about girl things. The other team members didn't understand why Kim decided not to go to Florida but Kat and Zordon knew why. "So how are you and Billy doing girl?" Kim said out of the blue. Kat was stunned by Kim's question. "Well Kat?" Kim asked. Kat looked at her best friend; "Well we are doing just fine. We are going to dinner and movies tonight." Kat said.  
  
Kim just smiled. All the hard work her and Tommy did trying to get them two together finally paid off. "That sounds great Kat. I hope you two have a good time. Well I better jet or I will be late for practice." Kim said. Kat smiled, "Have fun with Tommy." She said and laughed as Kim stuck her tongue out at Kat as she ran off toward the Youth Center.  
  
Kat just continued to walk thru the park, walked down to the lake and to her surprise saw Billy sitting by the lake. "Well hey there." Kat said. Billy looked up to see the only girl he really ever loved besides Trini. He smiled, reached for Kat's hand. She took his hand; he pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So hey yourself. So what was you and your pint size friend talking about?" Billy asked. Kat smiled and thought how funny it was that Billy wouldn't refer to Kim like that around her, "Well she asked what me and you had planned for tonight and I told her." She said. Billy just smiled and thought about what him and Tommy were planning on doing to her and Kim tonight.  
  
"Kat I will pick you up around 7:30, ok?" Billy asked. Kat nodded, "Sure that's fine, but do you have to leave now?" she asked. "Yes love I do. I have to have time to get things ready for tonight don't I?" he said. Then they leaned into a tender kiss. "Wow. It gets better everytime." Said Billy. And Kat just blushed red as Rocky's red ranger uniform. After parting ways Billy headed to Tommy's while Kat headed to the Youth Center to find Kim.  
  
7:30 finally came as Kat came down the stairs to see Billy and Tommy standing at the door. "Billy why is Tommy with you?" she asked. "My dear Katherine. Tommy's jeep broke down and he asked if we could drop him and Kimberly off at 7th Heaven. That new night club." Billy finished. Kat smiled, "Kim doesn't know does she Tommy?" Kat asked. Tommy shook his head No. "Well lets go and get her." She said. And then they went to Billy's truck and headed off to Kim's house.  
  
20 minutes later they pulled into Kim's driveway and Tommy got out to go get Kimberly. Few minutes later they walked out and Billy and Kat seen Kim slap Tommy on the arm as she got into the truck. "Oh god I am so sorry about this guys. I didn't know about none of this." Kim said. "It's ok Kim. We are happy to do it." Kat said. The drive to the club was quiet. The girls rode in the back of Billy's double cab truck as the guys gave each other silent glances at each other. "Ugh Billy what's going on? You just pasted the club up." Kim said.  
  
"Oh I did Kim. Oh man I am sorry I guess you and Tommy will have to go with me and Kat then." He said with a quick glance at Tommy. Now Kat and Kim were getting mad. Both of them were looking forward to a night with their guys by theirselfs and now this happens. Few minutes later Billy pulled onto the interstate headed to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon National Park. "I don't know what's going on but I want to know now Billy!" Kat said.  
  
Billy turned off on the exit and 10 minutes later they pulled into the park and headed to Tommy's family's cabin. After he pulled into the driveway and everyone got out he looked at Tommy and then to 2 very pissed off girls. "Okay I have to say something and before either one of you interrupt me please listen." He said. Both of the girls nodded their heads and waited for Billy to explain this. "Okay. Here it is. I asked Tommy to help me with something, as you can see he agreed, we had to trick you two cause we both knew that if we didn't we couldn't pull this off." Billy said. The girls just stood there.  
  
"Let's go inside?" Tommy asked. So everyone headed inside, once inside they got settled in the living room, "Okay after we made the plans it was just finding a place to bring you two. But there is a part of this plan Tommy didn't even know about." He said. Tommy stood there, "What? You said I knew all of it." Billy laughed, "I couldn't tell you all of it. I knew you would tell Kim if you knew all of it." Billy walked over to Kat, "The reason why I wanted Kim and Tommy here is that they are my best friends besides Zack, Jason, and Trini. And I wanted them here to see this." Billy said, took Kat's left hand, got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Kim stood there holding Tommy's hand with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Kat I know we are still in high school, but I cant fight what I feel when I am with you so Katherine Hillard will you do me the honor in becoming my wife in a future point in our lives?" Billy asked. With tears welling up in her eyes, "I would love to be your wife in a future point in our lives. So what I am saying is YES! I will marry you." Kat answered and Billy slipped the ring on her finger. 


End file.
